<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402203">Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, vanessa is just overprotective okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa indulges herself in Brooke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke and Vanessa were sitting next to each other on the couch, scrolling through Instagram not saying a word. That was, until, she saw Brooke smiling at a post. She looked over and it was Kameron posing seductively in a bikini.</p><p>"Why you smiling?" Brooke looked at Vanessa with a confused look on her face.</p><p>"Huh?" Vanessa huffed out a breath.</p><p>"Why you smiling at Kameron? You know I can't stand that bitch." Brooke smirked.</p><p>"What, are you jealous or something? Worried I might ditch my girlfriend to fuck a slut she hates?" The sarcasm in Brooke's voice set Vanessa off. She suddenly dropped her phone and leaned over, kissing Brooke hard. She stopped momentarily to straddle her, and the second she did, she went back to roughly kissing Brooke. Vanessa nearly ripped off Brooke's shirt and cupped her breasts through her bra, squeezing them through the thin, lacy fabric. She grabbed Brooke's shoulders and pulled her off the couch to unhook her bra. Vanessa grabbed the sides of Brooke's face and deepened the kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. She sucked on Brooke's lower lip, making it red and swollen.</p><p>"Bedroom, now." Vanessa got off Brooke and stood up, yanking Brooke up in the process. She grabbed her arm and led her to the bedroom, throwing her down onto the bed as soon as she shut the door. Vanessa pulled Brookes skirt down and ran her hands up and down her sides as she bent down and smelled Brooke through her wet panties. Vanessa pulled off Brooke's panties and roughly circled her finger on her clit, making the taller girl grab the sheets and moan.</p><p>Her breathing became ragged and Vanessa could see her pussy clenching and unclenching and she knew Brooke was close. She suddenly stopped and got up, going to their closet and grabbing a box. Vanessa opened it up, revealing a light pink vibrator, and Brooke's eyes widened at the sight of it.</p><p>"You gon be a good girl and do what I say." Brooke nodded and bit her lip. </p><p>"Hands and knees." Vanessa's tone was harsh and it just turned Brooke on even more. Brooke quickly obeyed and shakily got on her hands and knees, ready for whatever Vanessa was gonna do to her. Vanesa turned on the vibrator and slid it into Brooke, and she felt like she was gonna melt. Brooke struggled not to fall onto her stomach as Vanessa quickly slid the toy in and out of her swollen pussy, and when Vanessa reached down to rub Brooke's clit, she nearly came on the spot. Vanessa knew her body too well, knew what made her tick, knew when she was about to come.</p><p>She pulled the vibrator out and flipped Brooke over onto her back, spreading her legs. Vanessa took her clothes off and dropped them on the floor and got on top of Brooke. She grabbed Brooke's breast and massaged it as she started grinding down on her. The slickness of their pussies made it easy for Vanessa to flick her hips back and forth, pleasuring her girlfriend beyond belief. Vanessa struggled to keep her moans back, wanting to be completely in control. </p><p>"N-Ness..." Brooke softly moaned and Vanessa stopped thrusting against her.</p><p>"Did I say you could fucking talk?" Brooke shook her head no, knowing there would be consequences if she spoke again. Vanessa grabbed Brooke's short blonde hair and pulled it back, giving her access to kiss her throat. With her other hand, she dug her nails into Brooke's waist and pulled her back in time with her thrusts. </p><p>"So pretty, such a good girl." Vanessa praised Brooke and slid the vibrator back into her, vibrations surrounding Vanessa's clit with each thrust. </p><p>"Fuck Ness, I-I'm gonna," Before Brooke could finish her sentence she came harder than she ever had before in her life. She closed her eyes and her lips formed a perfect 'o' as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses. Brooke clutched onto Vanessa's shoulders as her whole body shook, moaning profanities. It wasn't long until Vanessa came undone, going completely still and shutting her eyes as her swollen clit was pushed up against the vibrator. When they both finished, Vanessa got off Brooke, pulling out the vibe as she did. Vanessa sat up and let her hair fall around her shoulders, covering the pitiful look on her face. Smiling, Brooke gently brushed the hair out of her face to see she was crying.</p><p>"Oh babe, what's wrong?" Brooke's face dropped and she scooted closer to her girlfriend.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry I was so mean." Brooke gave her a half smile.</p><p>"Vanessa. You were not mean, I love when you get controlling like that." Vanessa looked at Brooke.</p><p>"You not fuckin with me right?" Brooke lied back down and threw her hands over her head against the pillows.</p><p>"Of course not, silly." Vanessa softly laughed and lied down next to her, closing her eyes and smiling as she curled up against Brooke. She wanted to remember moments like this forever, curled up in her lover's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>